Now, What Happens When Gravity Goes Up?
by Ifgravityfell
Summary: Do you ever expect to find a magical cave covered with powerful crystals when out in the woods? Well, that's exactly what Dipper Pines finds on a rainy Saturday morning. But does he really wanna know what this power will do to him? As the cavekeeper said: "Gravity went up, sweetheart."


Chapter 1

Dipper

I stumbled out of bed, threw on my vest, and frantically tied my shoes on. Mabel and I had discovered a some kind of cave in the forest yesterday, and just my luck, my great luck, there was somehow a thunderstorm in the forecast that I didn't know about. So we'd agreed to go out and find it today. I fast-walked down the stairs. Mabel wasn't at the door. I furrowed my brows, confused. She wasn't in her bed. But we said we would meet at the door and-

"Morning, bro!"

I jumped, surprised. "W-what the- Mabel?" I looked at her. She still had her pyjamas on! "But I thought we-"

"Yeeeah, change of plans, Dip. There's this new kid in town, and me, Candy, and Grenda are having a sleepover in his honour!"

"But you-we- you promised! And that reason makes waaay less sense then the last time you had them over. I bet that 'new guy' doesn't even know who you are!"

"Dipper, I do that fancy-weirdo-mystery stuff with you all the time! I double- NO TRIPLE! Promise I'll do it with you tommorow! This is verrrrrry impooortant!"

I sighed in defeat. "F-fine. It's not like it matters much to me anyway!" I yelled back to her, sitting on the yellow chair/couch, fingering the fabric of my shirt.

"Something got you down, dude?"

I jumped for the second time. "Soos! It's, uh, it's a little early."

"Oh yeah! I totally didn't accidentally sleep here all night!" He leaned in to me. "If anyone asks, I left the break room door open because I needed to get here early."

I nodded.

"So, uh, what's wrong?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, Mabel ditched me, and I guess- I don't understand girls and their need to have friends at every single second."

"Dipper, then whatever you dudes were gonna do, go by yourself!"

I sat up. "You know what? I will! Thanks Soos!"

"You're welcome!" Soos yelled, as I walked to the door.

Little did I know that what I was about to get myself into, would change my life forever.

I was at the beginning of the forest, hoping to get into the cave before it rained; because unfortunately, the sky had decided to be black today.

I groaned; this was already taking forever.

"Whoa!" I yelled, tripping over a giant tree branch. I fell down a hill, hitting my elbow on a tree branch. At the bottom, I muttered: "Ow," and grabbed my hat, as it had landed in front of me. I stood up, and my eyes widened. "The cave!"

I started to run in, but slowed myself, hoping there was no booby traps or anything. Lucky for me, I walked in without anything happening.

The room I'd walked into wasn't a dark, damp, musty cave, it was a wonderland, covered from head-to-toe in shimmering purple crystals. Walking around, I noticed that every one I was close to was turing a light shade of blue. "Hmph, gender-sensing crystals. Cool."

"Wow, Mabel would have liked this, with all the sparkles," I said to myself.

I then noticed writing on a crystal-less wall, which seemed to stand out compared to the rest of the cave. "_These crystals are demons!_ What? What does that even mean?"

I moved, noticing more carving in the wall, a huge golden engraving, reading, "_We know what happens_ _when gravity falls, but what would happen if gravity went up_? If gravity went up, then-" I stepped back, accidentally hitting a crystal, felt a shock run down my body, and heard a clap of thunder. I felt my body rise into the air, and be squeezed so tightly, only a smidge of air could escape my lungs.

A light appeared, so bright I could barely see.

"Welcome, traveller."

I attempted to speak, but my throat felt like it was being grinded into pieces. I could only manage a slight whimper.

"You are a twelve-old-boy, currently residing with your Great-Uncle and twin sister."

My head felt like it was forced to nod. The voice somehow sounded familiar.

"Then this should be easy! You humans meddle in everything, and this is your price!" The light laughed, somewhat maniacally.

I felt more squeezing, this time on my whole body. I managed to get some words out. "T-then why... did this place... have no... booby traps or anything?"

The light chuckled. "This whole place is the booby trap, kid! These crystals are some of _the most_ _powerful things in the world."_

I choked. "How?"

"Oh, you'll see." The light kept laughing. "And remember, Dipper Pines, this is what happens when gravity goes up!"

My eyes widened. That was from the wall! The light disappeared, and my body slammed to the ground.

I stood up, contemplating what had just happened. "Was that- no." I blinked, weirded out, and heard a clap of thunder. "I-I'd better leave."

I staggered out of the cave, feeling some kind of shock. I groaned and grabbed my stomach. Was I getting the flu or something?

Another pang.

"I...Gotta...Get... Home," I croaked, grabbing onto a tree.

I pulled myself straight, attempting to walk.

Grimacing, I forced myself to take a step, then another, then another.

It took me about an hour to reach the Mystery Shack, but I made it, just as it started to rain. I slowly slammed the door, starting to weakly pull myself up the stairs. It was at the second stairwell up to the attic when I started to have to crawl, a hammering pain in my legs. I reached to open the attic, crawled in, and never even made it to my bed before my legs gave into the pain, and I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, a throbbing headache pounding my temples. I gasped as I tried to sit up and a stabbing pain shot my waist. I lay there until the pain subsided, and then sat up. Something felt weird about my body. Something, abnormal. That's never a good thing here in good ol' Gravity Falls. I felt an itch on my back, and reached to scratch it, but stopped. I was feeling long strands of hair, not my back. I pulled a piece out and stared. Was that, my hair? I realized what was going on and laughed. "Alright, Mabel, I'm on to you. You can come ou-" I covered my mouth. I had this weird, pitchy, soft version of my voice coming out. "S-stop it with the voice changer!"

Nothing.

"M-mabel?"

I stood up, my legs extremely shaky.

"M-mabel?"

_Right. Sh-she's at a sleepover._ I thought.

I was starting to get worried. If this wasn't a trick, what was it?

I pulled my hair, or wig. It didn't budge. My voice. There was absolutely no logical explanation for that, unless I was undergoing reverse-puberty or something.

I prepared myself for what I was going to see, ran to the mirror, and screamed at the sight I saw. Right in front of me, was Dipper Pines, _as a girl._


End file.
